


Sono innamorato di babbo natale

by CriForNì (CriForNi)



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriForNi/pseuds/CriForN%C3%AC
Summary: Fondamentalmente solo un siparietto natalizio e tanto amore.Niente di più.
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Sono innamorato di babbo natale

"Ma che cazzo mi è saltato in testa"  
Martino se lo domanda osservando il suo riflesso nello specchio. 

Quando aveva deciso di fare quello che stava per fare, era nello stato in cui non conta un cazzo se non il sorriso di Niccolò. 

Stato in cui sguazza pateticamente da più di due anni ormai.  
Ma vabbè. Questa è un altra storia. 

Comunque. Ormai è troppo tardi e lui sta cercando di spingere sotto sta retina pruriginosa tutti i suoi ricci incasinati. 

"Sei caruccio dai, però aspe.... tocco di classe" 

Giovanni. Che sta trattenendo a stento una risata e menomale che solo lui poteva aiutarlo con questa idea che sembrava perfetta e ora solo una pessima decisione. 

Bastardo. 

"No senti...il cuscino me rifiuto"  
"Ao se devi fa le cose le devi fa fatte bene"  
"Mezza piotta sto coso... e manco la pancia in dotazione, che furto"  
"Vabbè per il tuo ragazzo cinquanta euro ce li poi spende non fa il pulciaro, immagina la sua faccia poi.." 

E certo che la immagina. Sennò mica si sarebbe trovato in questa situazione che definire imbarazzante sarebbe stato un eufemismo. 

"Ma cosa è diventata la mia vita? Vojo morì"  
"Marti smettila di lamentarti e muoviti che Nico sarà qua tra poco e io me ne devo anda..."

C'ha pensato un attimo. 

"Pure se mi dispiace un po' perdermi questo momento epico" 

"Gio non dirlo a nessuno sai che prese per il culo"  
"Ma poi comunque me spieghi come ti è venuta st'idea? Siete strani rega, ve lo dico"  
"Perché sono imbecille ecco come"

Erano sul divano a guardare uno di quei film di natale scandentissimi non se sa neanche perché.  
Niccolò con la testa sulle gambe di Martino che gli passava le dita tra i capelli e più che guardare il film guardava lui. 

Si chiese quando avrebbe ricominciato a guardare qualcos'altro. 

Tipo sto film terribile che al momento era fermo da buoni dieci minuti su una scena in cui una fila infinita di bambini urlanti erano in attesa di sedersi sulle ginocchia di un vecchio.  
Pure brutto. 

"Marti anche io voglio vedere babbo natale" 

Niccolò Fares signori e signore.  
Un bambino di cinque anni nel corpo di un modello di Gucci. 

"Ma che c'hai sette anni?" 

Si. A giudicare dal broncio adorabile che Martino gli ha dovuto. Necessariamente. afferrare tra l'indice e il pollice per poi baciarlo velocemente. 

"I miei genitori non mi ci hanno mai portato, non è che devi essere per forza piccolo per sentire la magia Marti"

Ovvio che se ne dovesse uscire con una cosa tanto profonda pure in un momento che di poetico non c'aveva niente e che gli facesse venire voglia di portargliela in casa.  
Perché sia mai Niccolò smetta di sentirla.  
Sarebbe una tragedia.

Maledizione. 

"Come sto comunq- oh leva quel telefono non ci devono essere prove" 

Quando Niccolò apre la porta di casa non si stupisce che le luci principali siano tutte spente. 

Martino gli aveva scritto che avrebbe fatto più tardi del previsto e lui era deciso a dirigersi in cucina con l'intento di preparare una cena del quale il suo ragazzo non avrebbe potuto lamentarsi. 

Ci voleva provare almeno. 

Le luci dell'albero illuminano la sala in un calore di tonalità rosse e blu che non mancano mai di farlo sentire felice. 

Avrebbe provato a convincere Martino a tenerlo fino a pasqua.  
Se. credici. 

La musica parte mentre sta ispezionando il frigorifero dal dubbio contenuto.  
Devono assolutamente fare la spesa. Gli passa per la testa. 

Salta per aria mentre le note di Silent Night riempiono la casa. 

"Marti... ma sei a casa?" 

La testa di Niccolò sbuca dalla porta della cucina per verificare che effettivamente sia stato il suo fidanzato ad accendere la radio e non il fantasma di suo nonno che a pensarci bene non avrebbe mai scelto quella canzone.  
Era più un tipo da jazz lui. 

"Martino non c'è" 

La voce di Martino suona come un settantenne con troppi pacchetti di sigarette alle spalle e Niccolò aggrotta le sopracciglia per un attimo. 

Gli arriva subito la risatina di Marti alle orecchie però, e allora decide di stare al gioco. 

Un Martino giocherellone preannuncia una serata interessante. 

"Ah no? Allora sei tu, Stefano? Hai fatto bene ad entrare.... il mio ragazzo non c'è, ti raggiungo in camera da letto" 

Silenzio. 

"Ste?"  
"Te meriti solo il carbone quest'anno" 

Ride mentre sta per raggiungere il suo ragazzo palesemente nascosto dietro il muro che divide la camera da letto dal salone ma non fa in tempo a svoltare l'angolo che Martino sbuca fuori allargando le braccia con una faccia che indica chiaramente che si sta vergognando di sé stesso. 

Ma a Niccolò si ferma il cuore per un secondo prima di riprendere a battare tanto velocemente da aver paura che gli esca fuori dal petto. 

"Marti.."  
"Volevi la magia.. no?" 

Niccolò lo squadra dall'alto in basso, cercando di cogliere ogni particolare sorridendo un po' di più ogni volta che ne scorge uno.  
La barba lunga e bianca, la giacca rossa, la cinta che quasi scoppia in vita.  
I pantaloni troppo larghi. 

Le converse tocco di classe. 

Sarebbe potuto essere uno spettacolo divertente.  
Vabbè. Forse un pochetto lo è. 

Eppure tutto ciò che riesce a pensare è a quanto cazzo sia fortunato. 

"Lo so.. so ridicolo, è che volevo solo che avessi-" 

Ma il tempo di finire la frase non ce l'ha perché Niccolò gli salta al collo circondandogli la vita con le gambe e Martino barcolla un po', aggravato dal peso del suo corpo e pure n'anticchia dal cuscino ingombrante che si era dovuto ficcare sotto la giacca. 

"quanto- bacio - sei - bacio - bello - bacio" 

La barba finta gli entra direttamente nelle narici e Niccolò arriccia il naso e a Martino viene un po' da ridere. 

Per la posizione in cui si trovano. Per la faccia sbalordita e incredula di Nico. Per l'imbarazzo.  
E pure per l'amore. 

"Sono carino quindi?"  
"Sei fregno Marti"  
"Si ma scendi che pesi"  
"Guarda che qua il panzone non sono io" 

Però scende. 

Martino gli prende la mano e lo trascina sul divano facendolo sedere sulle sue ginocchia. 

Com'era?  
Se doveva fa le cose doveva farle fatte bene. 

Niccolò sorride così largo che può quasi vedergli le tonsille.  
Non è un problema guardarlo dentro. Comunque. 

"Marti fammelo" 

Appoggia la fronte sulla sua in quel gesto di intimità che è sempre stato casa e se lo guarda come se Martino fosse il sole, strizzando pure gli occhi. 

I raggi accecano si sa. 

"Nì.. Non è che non mi va, fidate...è che sto vestito è parecchio ingombrante" 

Si dimena come se avesse una zanzara nelle mutande e nel contempo sballottola Niccolò scapigliandolo tutto. 

Lo fa un po' di più solo per sentirlo ridere. 

"Scemo... Dico il verso"  
"Il che?"  
"Il verso dai" 

Avrebbe potuto contargli tutti i denti se non fosse concentrato a contemplare la sfumatura dei suoi occhi.  
Che si fa sempre leggermente più chiara quando luccicano maliziosamente. 

"NO scordatelo"  
"Una volta sola.. non puoi essere babbo natale senza fare il verso ti prego"  
"Ma a parte che è n'animale che fa il verso?"  
"Vabbè hai capito... Marti dai..." 

Le dita di Niccolò gli tirano la barba che sta decisamente cadendo a pezzi manco fosse la gonna di sua madre quando da ragazzino voleva passare per forza al reparto giocattoli da panorama. 

"Non puoi essere babbo se-"  
"OH OH OH OH... contento? basta adesso"

Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che sarebbe stato proprio il Natale a fargli dire addio all'ultimo briciolo di dignità che pensava fosse ancora integra dall'arrivo di questo cretino.  
E Bellissimo.  
E Dolcissimo. 

Peccato che ora se la sta ridendo di lui brutto infame e non riesce manco a scaraventarlo per terra perché gli angoli dello stramaledetto cuscino gli si sono piantati nelle costole e non riesce a muoversi.  
Ma non dovrebbe essere soffice un cuscino? 

"Guarda che sei ingra-" 

Nico taglia le sue proteste con un bacio e sti cazzi di tutto. 

Come ti sbagli. 

"Grazie" 

Lo dice serio. Con gli occhi lucidi e quella punta di emozione nella voce che riempie Martino fin dentro le ossa. 

"Non me chiede regali quest'anno che -"  
"È il natale più bello della mia vita Marti" 

Zitti m'po.  
Eccola.. L'ha sentita. 

La magia. 

"Nì?"  
"Mmh?"  
"Ma Stefano chi cazzo è?"


End file.
